Asleep
by SHESCRAZY787
Summary: Star fire finds Robin in a faze along with everyone else. Nothing is right and things aren't making sense. This is the first chapter of most likely 6 or 7. Their will be a major twist in the middle, and later we will adventure deeper into the titans feelings and powers. :)
1. Chapter 1

"Robin," Star fire asked. "What are you doing?" Robin was standing in front of Ravens door. Not making any noise, just standing there. Star fire was clueless. Did he need Raven? She hadn't seen him all day. Well not him or the others. They all went off to do work.

"Robin." She said more urgently. "Robin!" she said loudly now coming to look at him. She turned him around and he just stared dead eyed to her. No emotion, nothing. The gleam that usually was in him was gone. He was limp and Star fire was practically holding him up.

"Cyborg! Beast boy!" Star fire yelled. "Raven!" Star fire was frantic, she had no idea what was going on. She placed Robin against the wall and flew into Ravens room. Instantly she couldn't see because it was exceptionally dark. But her alien part of her allowed her to see soon after. She looked all around the room and was about to give up until she saw a small lump on the floor.

"Raven!" Star fire screeched. She sped over to the unconscious Raven. Slowly she checked for a pulse. Thank god she had one. Star fire went back to the hallway and placed her right next to Robin. In an instance she was into Cyborgs room, then Beast boy, placing them all in a line in the hallway. Each one had a pulse yet no one was awake. Star fire did not understand. What was wrong? What was happening to her friends? Who could she call? She was about to fly off to the living room to call Teen Titans east when someone on the floor mumbled.

"St-t-t….aft…ire…hip...ma." It was Raven. Slowly she moved to get up but she was too weak. Star fire was there in a second right by her side. "Raven! Raven! Oh God. What happened!?" She asked as she pulled up Raven off the floor. She looked into Ravens eyes and was immediately terrified. Raven was crying! Raven. Crying. That doesn't happen! Star fire took Raven very hard by her shoulders and said "Raven, think. What happened?" But right as she was about to answer her head rolled back and her eyes turned black and glowed. She screamed... or squawked? Yes, and then Raven, now as a raven, flew for 3 seconds before disappearing.

"Raven!" Star fire yelled one more time. She collapsed on the floor right by the others and sobbed. But only a few seconds later Robin was suddenly up and hugging her. Star fire turned fast, shocked by the sudden contact, but calmed down after seeing Robin. "Robin! Oh Robin! You're awake!" Star fire practically cheered. "Where did I go? Wait. I was asleep?" Robin asked. "Yeah, why are we in the hallway?" Beast boy asked. Star fire just stared at them. She explained why they were out in the hallway, for she had put them there, but when they asked why they were in that faze she had no answer. She explained what she found and what happened after. When she finished they all stared at her and were scared too. They didn't care about themselves but they cared about Raven. She was crying, which is pretty powerful for Raven. Then she turned into a bird and disappeared after screaming. They were all frightened but had no idea how to fix this mess.


	2. Chapter 2

(Ravens POV) _Azarath metreon cinthose_, _azarath metreon cinthose, azarath met_- **I need you**. My eyes pop open. That voice. Was it? No, it couldn't be. Impossible. **I need you, it is time**. No, it can't be time. I can't choose now, not yet. No, I won't choose. **It IS time, and you WILL choose**. No. I won't! I can't just yet. Why now! Why here? I am finally part of the team. They trust me, they accept me. **Come to me, now**. No! **Choose wisely, daughter, you must come now or you will pay**. No. I don't care. I will not abandon my team, they need me, Slade is going to strike soon, I can't-**if you do not come, it will be your team who is in danger**. You wouldn't. No! No, you can't! Please, I am not ready. Please. ** Come. **Not yet, just some more time, please father I beg of you. **Now. Or there will be consequences**. I hesitate, I don't speak, I just sit in my room. I sit and I wait. Then I hear a scream.

Oh no. Star fire? **Robin is out. Your little friend just found him. ** What! Out? What do you mean! Please, don't hurt them! Please! **Your friend is fine. They all are. Star fire will take care of them. She will be there for them. Now come. **No. Not until I know that they are ok. **Choose wisely**. I am. Just let me know that they are-I feel a cover over me. Darkness in my eyes, a ringing in my ears, numbness in my head. I feel myself hit my floor. Wait I can see myself hit the floor. I am… floating? I'm above me? This must be how the others look. I must be seeing what was happening to the others, and now me. Star fire zooms in here, spots me and carries me out. I watch as she places me next to Robin. Then she brings out Cyborg and Beast boy. We all lay in the hallway. I must help Star fire. I float over to my body. And after a few seconds of concentration I am me again. In my body. I try to stand but fogginess still clouds my head. My whole body aches. A fire, deep within starts at my core. It's spreading. Oh my god it's so hot. Too hot. I'm burning. "Star fire help me!" I yell. She just stares at me. The fire is too much. I feel tears wet on my checks. That's when I feel it. The energy again. Just like last time…with…Ray. (If you read "A Lighter Time" it makes sense)

The fire burns through me and I am nothing. A scream of agony escapes me and then I transform. I see Star fire crying and I am gone. The fire slowly leaves me and I am back. Not at the tower, but at my home. I am back at Azarath, and right in front of me is mother. Mother and father.

(Star fires POV) Oh god. It's been a week. Everyone in a faze, Raven gone. What do I do? What do WE do? Just sit here and wait. I feel like we abandoned her. But what can we do. We have no idea what has happened. All we know is what I saw. And for the first time, I think almost everyone is starting to worry. Raven is brave and strong, we know that. But now we are all getting frightened. It shouldn't take Raven this long to get back to us. We have searched the city, five times, and nothing. No locator, no message, no threat from a villain. We need to know. Just so that we can fix this. We don't know if she's in real trouble, but any of us would give our lives to save another member, and right now, just to know where she is, I would.

(Ravens POV) "Ok. I will." I agree to my parents deal. I will choose light or dark by tomorrow. I just need to warn my friends. They just need to know where I will be, what I will become. They need to know my decision. I can't leave them this way. Not after all they have done. I will go back, just to explain, then I will return with my decision. Or at least that's what I told them. They believe, they think they have my trust. But no. They lost that when they told me what was to come. That I was to create some portal to end the world. No. I won't. Instead I will choose. I will become what I want.

(Star fires POV) "Robin? Perhaps we should search the city just one more-" I try to ask. "No. If Raven comes back she will. We have searched, she's not out there. We just have to wait." I sigh and return to my room. As soon as I enter I collapse in my bed. Raven. Where are you? How could I have helped? We need you. Please, just come back. I'll take and deal with whatever consequences, just come back. I start crying. Then I hear the crackle of the speaker. Its Robin again. "Star fire! Living room now!" I shoot up and speed off to the living room suspecting to see Slade or cinderblock or another villain, only to be confronted by a girl in a purple cape.

(Ravens POV) Robin instantly calls Star fire here, and as soon as she sees me she tackles me in a very large and very strong hug. I gently push her back, and start the plan. "I don't have much time. Basically all I can tell you is that I'm not who you think I am. I have very strong powers and I can't always control them. You must understand that I will be leaving the team. But first I need to tell you all the truth." "Raven." Robin asks, "Where did you go? What happened?" I look at all of them. "This is my story." And I tell them. I tell them my whole story. I tell them every part about me. I even tell them about my parents, my powers, and the choice. I tell them about light and dark. The only part I did not mention was that no matter which one I choose, there always will be a consequence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, I am SOOOO sorry. I have been super busy with everything so I haven't posted recently **** but don't worry there is lots to come **** AND IN ADVANCE I KNOW ITS KINDA CONFUSING, BUT ITS ALL PART OF THE THING. ITS CAUSE OF RAVENS STATE AND HOW SHES KINDA GOING CRAZY WHY STUFF IS JUST HAPPENING TOO FAST. SORRY: /**

(Star fires POV) Raven… I never knew. We all had had some bad things happen but her powers? She can't truly control them. Poor Raven, she had a hard life, but she is strong. She is my friend. After Raven told us we all stare at her with blank faces. Her plan. I can't believe her dad is forcing her to go back, but we can handle it. We are strong. We can survive. Raven will not go back like she said she would. No, that's not an option. Raven is smart, she is clever. Her plan is for us to all leave. Go to some other place, somewhere new and not yet touched by evil. Her father cannot know where we go. We just have to leave. I can't believe we have to leave the city, our home. But we will not lose Raven, so we must.

(Ravens POV) I tell them, and they still accept me? They will follow me? Huh. They are really my true friends. I love them, they are my family, and they trust me and are willing to leave everything they know just for me? Yes, they are keepers, and I don't want to have to make them leave, but it is for their protection. My plan is easy. Flawless, no, not flawless. Anything is possible. But for now I'm fine. We all pack, and get ready to load onto out Teen Titan ship. I go to step on and I feel dizzy. Whatever, it's provably nothing. I walk on and then literally collapse into my seat. Whoa. What's wrong with me? Could it be? No, I'm fine. Robin looks at me funny and I just stare back and manage to say two words "let's go."

(Star fires POV) I rush to my room to pack. We all do, and then quickly and quietly we get onto the ship I turn to Robin and smile. Robin looks back at Raven, she looks paler than usual, I am about to ask if she's ok but she just says "let's go" so Robin shrugs and we fly off. We fly and fly and fly. Hours go by without a word from anybody. We all stare at the clock. When will Triton realize Raven is not coming back? It should be any minute. Suddenly Raven gasps. We all turn to her with worried looks; she gulps and says "he knows". I gasp myself, I'm scared. Triton is strong, and I'm terrified. Raven just grits her teeth and silently goes into her meditating pose. She mouths her magic words. I just stare and watch. Sweat appears on her forehead then Raven goes lack. She slumps in her seat and I scream. Unbuckled, I fly over to her, she has a pulse. But she's unconscious. No, no again. I look to the others they are fine. Suddenly after 3 minutes Raven opens her eyes. She looks ashamed. "What's wrong?" I ask. Raven just puts her head on her lap and says nothing.

…..

An hour passes. We are still on our way to… well, nowhere. We just leave and keep going. Everyone is fine, so far. Ugh the universe hates me. Cyborg beeps. I glance at him; his whole body is physically shaking. "Robin…" I say. He doesn't hear. Cyborg is starting to smoke! "ROBIN!" I yell, he turns, hits a button and runs over. Autopilot takes over as Robin try's to figure out what's wrong. Raven still isn't moving, "Raven!" I squeak. "What's happening!?" nothing. She froze as a rock in the same position. What is happening!? Triton. It must be him. No. not Cyborg, what's happening! Ugh, lord, no, not Cyborg, please! Cyborg suddenly stops. I gasp. Raven sits up; screams, and suddenly, we are gone. The ship, gone, and here we all are, on some random island, lost.

….

We all recap. Check our supplies and just see how everyone's doing. Everyone is fine. Perfect, even Raven. She's silent, and away from us, but fine. Occasionally she will walk over and go to say something but goes against it and walks away. "Robin." I say. "Yeah Star?", "We are going to be, ok. Yes?" Robin sighs and just says "I don't know Star, I don't know." Raven screams again. Then nothing, she's fine; it's as if she was getting out anger. We don't pay much mind to it. She screams again. What's wrong with her? Another scream, this time, not her. Cyborg. No, not again. He's smoking. He stops. Freezes, and then collapses. What's going on!? Something is going to happen, I know it. Something big. Lord, not Cyborg, please, let it be me, not him. I pray silently. We all just stand there. No one talking or moving. Beast boy has been very quiet, so I go to see him. He is crying silently. "Beast boy…?" he looks at me and says "I'm scared". I start to cry. Poor Beast boy. His best friend is malfunctioning and all he can do is watch. "Beast boy its ok, Cyborg will be ok." Beast boy is about to answer back but Raven interrupts "No. please, please no!" We both stare at Raven with confusion. Everything is silent. Raven looks at Beast boy and says "I'm sorry" Beast boy just stares back, his face as blank as mine. But then Beast boy is still. He collapses on the ground. I squeak and go to wake him up, but I can't. I stifle a sob and scream at the top of my lungs for Robin as I hold Beast boy in my arms. Beast boy is dead.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok….sorry. But my story was going nowhere, and it was pretty bad. I even knew it. But basically, beast boy dies. And then later star fire does too. And then raven can only bring back one, and when she does it sets free her good and she becomes good, which makes her white magic set her free (kill her) and, yea, I don't even know. Sorry. I'm no good at this stuff. And I'm always to busy to ever write. So this will be my last update…like, ever. Sorry to my, I think, one viewer. (You won't miss me) good luck to you! Bye bye.


End file.
